Scenes you won't see in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.
by Stormwalker628
Summary: A series of short stories set in the fifth season of Sailor Moon.


Scenes you won't see in Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars  
  
Warning: Spoilers are contained within, so if you didn't want to know that Sailor Moon defeats Sailor Galaxia then... oops.  
  
Caution: This is very... not serious.  
  
Note: Sailor Moon, and any other series I manage to throw in here aren't owned by me.. if they were I wouldn't be living in a one room apartment. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Scene one, just after everyone comes back to life in the final episode:  
  
"Now is our happiest moment, isn't it Haruka," Michiru said as she gazed up at the night sky.  
"Yes," Haruka responded. Setsuna snorted and turned her head away.  
A concerned Haruka looked at her, "Is something wrong?" Behind them the door to the school opened and the inner senshi walked out. Setsuna didn't say anything so Haruka put her hand on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna shruged the hand off. "What? What's eating you Setsuna?"  
"I can't believe you killed me," Setsuna said with a scowl.  
"What?" Haruka asked in shock.  
"You heard me, it's not like you did it by accident. You killed me on purpose."  
Walking up behind them Rei said, "She what?"  
"She killed me, Hotaru too."  
"It's not like we had a choice," Michiru said, putting her arm around Haruka.  
"I can understand killing Setsuna, but how could you kill Hotaru?"  
Setsuna glared at "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, you always seem to pop up with bad news, but Hotaru is just a small girl."  
"That's still no reason to kill me," Setsuna said. "And she can blow up the planet," she mumbled under her breath.  
"Look, I'm sorry I killed you" Haruka yelled, "at least you came back."  
Hotaru started to sniffle. Usagi put her arm around the smaller girl, "look, you made her cry."  
Haruka threw her hands up in disgust, "That's it, I'm leaving." She slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. Michiru hopped into the seat next to her.  
Setsuna jumped off the car and said, "Don't kill anyone else tonight."  
"Shut up," Haruka retorted and then drove off.  
  
  
Scene two, the battle with Neherenia:  
  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Neherenia screamed and threw Usagi against a wall. She covered her face with her hands, "Don't look at me with those sympathetic eyes! Dislike me! Hate me!"  
Usagi looked at the floor, tears forming in her eyes.   
She was about to speak when she was startled by the squeaky voice of an old man, "Aww, you're too pretty to hate, let Uncle Happi cheer you up." Neherenia looked down at the withered old man that had attached himself to her breasts. Happosai smiled up at her and she screamed as she tried to pry him off. He leaped off, taking her top with him, and attached himself to Usagi, "What's your name cutie?" She jumped up screaming and tripped over her feet, landing face first on the floor.  
Happosai squirmed his way out from under Usagi and looked back at Neherenia who was vainly trying to cover herself. "Sweet-o," he said as he launched himself at her. Neherenia screamed and waved her hand around. The room was filled with the sound of tinkling glass as the mirrors containing the senshi shattered. Happosai took one look at the assembled sailor suited warriors, or more accurately at their short skirts and skintight costumes and attached himself to Sailor Pluto. He dodged Pluto's fist and started hopping from one beribboned bosom to the next.  
Neherenia took advantage of the confusion to get next to Usagi. "Moon Princess," she said, "I propose a truce to wipe out that creature."  
Usagi nodded then called out, "You evil pervert, in the name of the moon, and women everywhere, we will punish you. Get him guys!" And the sounds of 9 magical girls and one deranged, mirror-loving princess trying to stomp a perverted martial artist faded into the night.  
  
  
Scene three, during the battle with Galaxia, before the Inner Senshi get shot:  
  
Galaxia stepped down from her golden throne and leveled a glare at Sailor Moon, "I was thinking of having fun by hurting you, but you'll regret that you talked to me that way." She threw her hands up and prepared to attack when she was interrupted by a soft white light as another woman appeared.  
Everyone stared at the newcomer in shock, she wore ornate robes and had blue hair flowing down her back, There were two small circles on her forehead and a small frown on her face. "So you have been causing this planet all of this trouble. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stop."  
"What" Galaxia spluttered, "you can't tell me what to do, I'm the ruler of the galaxy. Who are you?"  
"My name is Tsunami." Tsunami paused as if listening to a far off voice. "And I'm afraid that you only control fifteen percent of the galaxy."  
"What? They told me eighty... nevermind. I'll just take your star seed as well." Galaxia glowed with a golden light and shot energy beams at Tsunami. Sailor Moon tensed to save the newcomer, but before she could move Tsunami held up her hand and the beams ran into a wing shaped shield and disappeared.   
"That wasn't very nice. Now I have some family on this planet and I can't let you destroy it so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Everyone stared at her in shock. "Oh, and I'm afraid that you'll have to return the life energy of the two people you stole it from."  
"No one tells me what to do," Galaxia snarled. She fired more energy beams but these met the same fate as the first.   
Tsunami sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." With a snap of her fingers both Tsunami and Galaxia vanished.   
Mars turned to Sailor Moon and Chibi-Chibi, "Did we just win?"  
Sailor Moon looked at her friend and said, "I don't know."  
Chibi-Chibi nodded sagely and said, "Chibi."  
  
  
Thanks to Diese for giving it a once over. Any comments, ect. to stormwalker628@usa.net  



End file.
